My piece of the pie
by SaralieHale-Brandon
Summary: Bella is having a hard time deciding between Edward, the guy who was too confused about his feelings for her, and Alice, the girl that fixed her up when edward left, all human, it might be ooc too, but who knows?one-shot possibly longer if requested...
1. Just letting you know

**English.**

**I've meaning to let my readers know that. I am willing to translate my stories, to Spanish,or to the Czech,or to the Italian, or to the Portuguese even. I will upload the first chapter of the stories. I must warn you. It has been a while since I wrote or spoke something more than Spanish or English, I will some times mix some of the words from another language, so that I won't completely forget about the other language, so please bear with me. If there's something wrong please let me know, or if doesn't make sence. I will apreciate it a lot. **

******Sa-llie. **

* * *

**Español.**

**He querido dejarles saber a mis lectores que, estoy dispuesta a traducir mis historias, al español, o para la República Checa, o para el italiano, o incluso a los portugueses. Voy a subirmitir el primer capítulo de mis historias. Pero debo advertirles. Que ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribió o habló algo más que el Español o Inglés, voy a mezclar algunas veces, algunas de las palabras de otro idioma, para que no se me olvide por completo las otras lenguas, así que por favor tengan paciencia conmigo. Si hay algo mal escrito por favor hágamelo saber, o si no tiene sentido. Voy a apreciarlo muchisimo.**

**Sa-llie.**

* * *

**Portoghese.**

**Eu queria que meus leitores sabem que eu estou disposto a traduzir minhas histórias, o espanhol, ou tcheco, ou italiano, ou mesmo o Português. Vou subirmitir o primeiro capítulo de minhas histórias. Mas devo avisar. Isso tem sido um tempo desde que eu escrevi ou falei mais do que o Espanhol ou Inglês, às vezes eu misturar algumas das palavras de outra língua, para não me esquecer completamente os outros idiomas, por favor seja paciente mim. Se algo estiver errado por favor me avise, por escrito ou qualquer sentido. Eu aprecio isso.  
**

**Sa-llie.**

* * *

**Čeština**

**Chtěl jsem, aby se moje čtenáři vědí, že jsem ochoten přeložit své příběhy, španělština, nebo české, nebo italské, nebo dokonce portugalštině. Budu subirmitir první kapitola mé příběhy. Ale musím varovat. To dlouho, co jsem napsal a mluvil více než španělsky nebo anglicky, někdy mix některé ze slov jiného jazyka, abych zapomněl úplně jiné jazyky, takže buďte trpěliví mě. Pokud je něco špatně, dejte mi vědět, písemně nebo žádný smysl. Já to ocení.  
Sa-llie.**

* * *

**Italiano.**

**Ho voluto lasciare i miei lettori sanno che io sono disposto a tradurre le mie storie, gli spagnoli, o ceca, o italiano, o anche il portoghese. Io subirmitir il primo capitolo delle mie storie. Ma devo mettere in guardia. Che è stato un po 'da quando ho scritto o parlato più della lingua spagnola o inglese, a volte mi mix alcune delle parole di un'altra lingua, perché non ho dimenticato completamente le altre lingue, perciò sii paziente me. Se c'è qualcosa di sbagliato per favore fatemelo sapere per iscritto o non ha senso. Ho stima che muchisimo.**

**Sa-llie.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I know that this is completely out of character, and they are human, but bare with me, it can't be that bad, can it?Anyways.... I own nothing I just had and idea and had to write it down. Let me know it you liked it, or if you didn't so that I can fix it and make it so that you do like it. Sa-llie.**

* * *

My piece of the pie.

They have been arguing fro 45 minutes straight. Ignoring me as if I wasn't even there. I gave up trying to stop them, I got up and walked to the kitchen. Fixed a turkey sandwich and a strawberry and banana smoothie, walked back into the living room where they were still arguing. Don't they ever get tired of yelling at each other? I sat back down, finished my snacks, washed the dishes, put them away, walked back into the living room where they were still arguing. Did they even remember I was here? After 15 more minutes of waiting they hadn't acknowledge that I was in the room. Do you think that if I was to walk out of my own apartment and gave them a phone call they would notice me gone?

You would think that a bunch of 25 years olds would behave like rational adults, but not this two. They could only be civilized towards me. They didn't stand each othe, the only reason why they ever meet is because they rarely meet at my apartment, and today was one of those rare occasions, only because I intentionally asked them to come over at the same time, as the other.

I was seating on the chair that was the farthest away from them, got out my cell phone from my back pocket and reached out to grab my home phone, and dialed each of their cell phone number, momentary they stopped arguing to answer their phones, they checked the screen to see who it was, and once they knew it was me they turn to face me. Since they had been standing for all of the hour and 27 minutes of constant screaming. I got up and placed my cell phone in my back pocket, and turned to place the home phone on the charging station. I turned to face them, I drew in a deep breath:

-" SIT DOWN, and since you already shut up, KEEP QUIET," I commanded. They obeyed, and sat down on the same sofa as far from each other as the sofa allowed. I started to pace in front of them, " Do you, both know why I asked you to come today?" I asked them turning my face to see their nod, not stopping my pacing. " Good; Why? Then," I asked looking back down at my feet as I paced.

-" The ultimatum," They both answered at the same time.

I nodded my head once, still not looking, I sighed. " Why? Why does it have to be an ultimatum? Why can't you two get along? Why do I have to choose between you two?" I asked finally turning to face them, showing the sadness in which I was drowning just from thinking that I would hurt one of them by choosing the other.

-" Bella, you know exactly why you have to choose. It's not fair for either one of us," Edward said running his hand through his reddish hair, then he got up and walked towards me with open arms as if to hug me, "NO! Neither of you is going to touch me until I decide who to stay with," I said shooting my arms in front of me to stop him from coming in closer.

He turned around and walked back to the sofa, he slowly sat down and while looking at me with his bright emerald green eyes, he said: "You have to choose one of us," sternly, while signaling the two of them sitting in the sofa.

The tears started to weld up in my eyes, blurring my vision, I sniffed and hugged myself. I don't want to choose, I want them both. Edward left me broken hearted once, but he came back and he has been so loyal and understanding, well until the whole ultimatum deal. I felt my knees buckle and hit the floor, I felt small, slender arms around me as I sobbed, I pushed myself away from her: " I said that neither one of you was going to touch me, Alice," I said as I walked to the farthest chair from the sofa. I didn't want to see the pain in her eyes. She didn't want this, she didn't want me to choose either, she told me so, herself, not because of what me and Edward had, but because of the pain and stress that it would casue me to have to choose one of them.

I loved Edward, God knows I do, but he broke me and Alice fixed me, and I love her just as much as I loved him. She understands what I need, but Edward understands what I want. How could I choose one over the other? And betray one of them. I sobbed some more into my hands while sitting on the chair. The sobs eventually died down, and I was able to talk again.

-" Why can't I just have both of you?" I looked up at them sitting on the sofa. I made a hold up gesture with my hands and continued: " How is it fair for me to choose? Edward. You, betrayed me, you left me for Tanya, you left me broken, and Alice had to pick up the pieces and put me back together, but every one deserves a second chance, no?" I took a deep breath and continued: " Alice. You, you loved me when I felt nobody did, you loved me when I broke down, you picked me up, and put me back together, you taught me to love again, how could I ever betray you?".

I felt the sobs trying to escape, " Edward, I love you , and you know I do, but I feel like you're taking advantage of that fact, how do I know that you won't get confused again and leave me if Tanya decides to come back from Alaska? And Alice, you know I love you, but I wish I could give you an 1/8 of how you make me feel, of what you make me feel, of what you deserve, and I feel like I'm not good enough for you, like you deserve someone better than me,".

-" Bella, you're more than good fro me, to me, you might not see it, but I see it, in you eyes, in your smile, in your touch, in your voice, it's the way you care, you are perfect for me. You keep me grounded, you love me for who I am, not who I can be, you love me and THAT makes you perfect for me," Alice said coming closer, she stopped a good 4 feet away from the chair I was currently sitting, she just stood there looking me in the eye.

-" Bella, I'm not confused about us anymore. I know that it's you I want to be with, noone else but you," Edward said not moving an inch away from the sofa, " but, I cannot share you with anyone else, I want you to be mine," he said firmly.

-" Are you sure Edward? Are you sure that when Tanya shows up you won't get confused again? Or that once Alice is out of the picture you won't leave me again? How do you know that? How do I know that?" I snapped at him.

-" Bells, you know that I can give you anything you want, everything you ask for," He said desperately.

-" Exactly Edward, you can give me everything I want, as far as material goes, but can you give me what I need? Can you give me any day of your schedule just to be with me? Can you give me a night of just spoiling me? Will you give up going out with your co-worker, or your friends Emmett and Jasper to hang out with me, just because I'm lonely?" I asked him knowing that his answer would be no.

-" Bells, you know that my work requires a lot of time and that I can't jusdt give up a whole day just for you," he whispered not even looking at me, staring at his feet.

-" Edward, it can be done," I whispered back, " Alice does the same thing as you at the buffet, and she has time for me, and I know for certain that she won't brake me," I said sadly. I looked at Alice and she was looking over at Edward shaking her head side to side to him. Her big, Ice blue eyes holding all the sadness I knew she felt because she knew that this exchange of words with Edward was me letting him down, and she knew that I was going to hurt over losing him.

-" Edward Masen, we've known each other for what? 3 years of working together at Cullen's lawyer buffet, and you can't take a day off for the woman that you claim to love? That's pitiful," Alice said looking sadly at him with her Ice blue eyes, in disappointed.

-" Stay out of it Mary Alice Brandon," Andrew snarled at her.

-" Edward, I think it's better for me if you stepped out of my life. I can't stress over thinking that if I ever need you, you won't drop whatever you are doing to come to me? Or if Tanya shows up, will you drop me like a sack of potatoes again? I can't sit around and wait for you to break my heart again, I think it will be better if we stop being 'US'," I said with tears threatening to spill over.

-" Bells, you can't be serious. Come on, Honey, I can give you anything you ask from me, everything," He pleaded.

-" I know that you can give me whatever I want, but you can't give me what I need," I reached out to Alice, and she placed her hand on mine and I pulled her to me, and sitting her on my lap. "Edward, you can't give me what I need, you can't give me You; Alice wants to, she's willing to give herself to me, while you're not even willing to give me a day of your schedule, I believe it will be better if you leave, it hurts enough to remember the first time this happened, Good-bye, Edward," He got up and walked to the door, only turning before opening the door.

-" I'm so sorry. Bella," he said as he opened the door to walk out of my life. Alice pulled me from the chair to the sofa, I sobbed into her shoulder as she whispered comforting words, afer I calmed my sobbing. I looked up to meet her face looking down at me with a soft smile playing on her lips.

-" Will you stay the night?" I whispered as I stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

She laughed "I have a better idea, we had already talked about this and we've thought about it for a while now, but why don't you move in with me into the penthouse? Most of your stuff is already there, and it would be more comfortable for both of us, if you do move in," She said with a glint of hope in her eyes as if she hoped that I would give in and give up my apartment without second thought.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, "Did you know I love you? I aske her whispering in her ear.

-" Um....Nope, don't know. Don't remember you showing me, I remember....." She said touching her chin and gave me a funny 'deep in tought' expression, "....boxes of chocolate, wonderful candle lit dinners, amazing after nights activities, incredible orgasms, but I don't recall anything about you loving me," she said and gave me a devious smile.

-" I love you, you've taught me to trust, you've taught me to let go, you've given me love, you've given me, you, and and for that and many other reasons I love you," I told her truthfully.

-" And I love you, for being you, for loving me, for wanting to be with me, for choosing me," She kissed my forehead, and pushed me gently off of her, I pouted slightly. "I have an early case tomorrow morning, and even though I really want to take you. What to do? WHAT to do?" She gave me that 'deep in tought' expression while standing right in front of me in the sofa.

-" Stay in and start earlier?" I asked hoipng she wouldn't object to my idea.

-" Okay then, do we fast? Do we eat? Skip dessert?" she asked dragging me out of the living room to my bedroom.

-" how about we skip dinner all toghether and jump right to dessert? I would love to 'eat' you," I said removing a raven lock of her hair away from her neck, " to taste you, before you have to go to sleep," I said kissing her neck, "wouldn't want you sleepy and distracted on your case tomorrow morning," said against her skin.

-" Bella, you take such good care of me," she said turning around to kiss me gently.

-" Allie, just because I learned from the best, I learned it fom you," I kissed her more passionately on the lips, " I'm so happy that you went through all of this, I don't know what I would have done if you had called quits when I told you that Edward was back from Italy,".

-"Bell, I didn't want to lose you, that's part of my dislike for Edward, I only wanted you happy, even if that meant sharing you with him. Now, let's not talk about him, and show me you love me, the way you know how," she pulled over her as we dropped to the bed, me hovering over her, peppering her face with kisses on her jaw down to her neck, she sighed contently as I unbuttoned her white blouse.

-" I don't know what I would have done if you would have chose him," she said tangling her slender, pale fingers into my straight brown hair.

-" Don't think, just feel," I whispered against her skin on her hip.

-" Oh. God. How do you always know where I want you to kiss me?" she panted.

-" Because I belong with you," I said pulling away from the hem of her midnight slacks to look into her eyes, she nodded and I kissed her flat belly and she giggled.

I pulled down her slacks and engraved every curve on her skin into my memory, the way she flushes as she noticed me taking her gorgeous body in, the way her raven like, spiky hair was sprayed on my pillow, she was a mind blowing scenery, just by herself " I love you so much," I said as I promised myself that I would kiss every inch of her pale skin, as I began to kiss her face, she whispered in between each kiss 'I love you' and I tried my hardest just to pleasure her. This night I would show her what she means to me. Tonight was her night, just for her, her love and her pleasure.

As I reached her hips I removed gently the slacks, and pulling back to allow the view of Alice in laced black underwear to engrave into my memory, I started to kiss her again and as i was kissing the inside of her thigh, she gasped.

-" Bella please, no more teasing.....I need you in me, please," she begged. And I happily complied, after all tonight was just to pleasure her, show her what I felt for her, all of his was for her.

I kissed my way up to her already wet pussy, and gave a lick, I moaned sending vibrations to her gaining a moan from her as well.

-" God. Allie, you taste so sweet, so good" I moaned into her, licking, tasting her. I felt her hip press sligthly closer to my mouth, I flicked and made tight circles with my tongue on her clit, earning a more deep and longer moan from her, I slowly deep two fingers into her making her gasp at the suddenness of my act, I thrusted in and out of her slowly, gaining momentum, and speed, I knew she was close, I could feel her wall beginning to contract, I curled my fingers, and she gasped then moaned as I hit her G-spot, never stopping my thrust or sucking on her clit, she screamed my name as she reached her climax, I redused the speed of my thrust and started to flick her clit slowly making random pattern with my tongue on her clit, prolonging her orgasm.

Her breath was shallow, and ragged, but I could see it in her eyes, the apreciation she felt, the love, and happiness she felt. After she regained composture, I felt her squirm under me, I thought that my weight was crushing her, after all she is so small compared to me, and I'm not big at all. I removed my weight from her and felt her try to get on top of me, I refused and didn't let her, by flipping her over as soon as she was on top, she pouted.

-"Oh, no, my dear Alice, tonight it's about you. Tonight you will behave and take whatever I give you like a good girl and let me show you all the happiness that you have brought into my life," I said as she squirmed beneath me. I could see in her face that she didn't want to be the only one being pleasured she wanted to return the feelings, the touch, the caresses, could see in her eyes, she opened her mouth to argue, "please Alice, let me show you, please, let me make this up to you for putting you through so much pain, and heart ache, please," i pleaded with her, I saw how her body relaxed and she stopped squirming, I kissed her gently on the lips and whispered " Thank you,".

I kissed her neck, I licked her jaw, and her hip thrusted forward into mine, I kissed a trailed down to her breasts and fondled with them gently, taking her left nipple into my mouth and sucking gently, flicking it with my tongue, and after taking it between my teeth licking it softly to sooth any pain caused, she moaned softly, while running her fingers through my hair. I kept the trail of kisses down to her pussy, her breath became ragged again, I could feel the heat coming from her core calling me, attracting me like a siren's song, I lapped at her sweet juices, playing again wih her already sencitive clit. I lapped at it and made small gente circles with my tongue, I wanted to prolong the feelings for her, my tongue left her clit, but my right hand laid across her pelvic area, I replaced my tongue with my thumb, and kept at it with the small circles, I kissed sweetly her folds, before thrusting my tongue into her.

I inserted my tongue in her, pressing my face against her hips, to make my tongue reach in deeper, my thumb never stopped it circular motion on her clit, I knew she was about to come once again she was whimpering and squirming, and tangling her hands into my hair and pressing me harder agaisnt her she screamed my name again reaching her climax.

-"Wow. Bella, just wow," was all she managed to say after coming down from her high, as I pulled myself away from her core, and laid next to her. She rested her head against my shoulder and murmured a "Thank you," I petted her hair, and brushed it away from her face, "sleep my angel," I whispered as she succumbed into sleep.

It was already late and she had an early case the next morning, and I had already made her come twice tonight,it wasn't as much as I wanted,but i wouldn't do anything to hurt her, even if that meant to let her sleep so she wouldn't be tired in the morning for work. I stayed there watching her sleep, I don't know how I managed to get her, but right now I was thanking whatever higher being up there for letting Alice into my life.

* * *

**Is it any good? please let me know..... Sa-llie.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know that this is completely out of character, and they are human, but bare with me, it can't be that bad, can it?Anyways.... I own nothing I just had and idea and had to write it down. Let me know it you liked it, or if you didn't so that I can fix it and make it so that you do like it. Sa-llie.**

* * *

My piece of the pie.

The next morning I woke up, with something tickling my nose, I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Alice sprawled over me, her hair was in my face, and her arm was across my abdomen, she stired a little and Ilooked over to the alarm clock in the night table. 6:15 am. Alice snuggled closer to me, placing her face on my neck.

I slowly moved Alice aside and got away from her hold, she moved a little as I got out from underneath her, she pouted al little too, and I chuckled. I walked towards the closet and rgabbed my clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, and got a quick shower, I got dressed and brushed my hair and headed to the kitchen to fix some breakfast, I may not have breakfast but I know that Alice can get a little grouchy if she doesn't have hers.

I was fixing some made from scrash waffles, and some coffee. I Cannot funtion without coffee. So I prepared two mugs, I was flipping the waffles, when two small, and pale arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I felt a kiss on my neck.

-" Good morning, Alice," I said not turning around.

-" You left me alone in bed," she pouted, to this I turned to see her beautiful face, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, and kissed her on the nose.

-" Just to make you breakfast, I know how you get when you're hungry," I replied.

She pulled away from the embrance and reached for my mug of coffee smirking, knowing that, the mug she got was mine. " Thanks, for the coffee," she said drinking from the mug.

-" Want some whip cream on your waffles?" I asked her opening the fridge.

-" On the waffles is ok, but I would enjoy it more if it was on you," I heard her say in a sultry tone.

I felt her grab around my waist as I was bending to reach the whip cream, she was running her hands up and down my inner thigh, making me shrudder, " Goddamitt!! Alice I just took a shower," I told her starting to stand straight.

-" I still don't have to turn in for 2 hours and a half, we could figure out where else to put the whip cream on," she whispered into my ear as I stood straight.

-" Alice....." I couldn't finish the sentence as she was nibbling on my earlobe, I felt my knees buckle.

-" Come on, Baby, let's go back to bed," she said pulling me out of the kitchen towards the bedroom.

I was dazed, I felt Alice struggle with my clothes, I helped her and stepped out of them, as soon as I was semi undressed, she pushed on to the bed, then crawling on top of me. " Since last night was about me, let's make this morning about you," she said undoing the front clasp of my bra. She leaned down to kiss my breast, she started to suck gently on my right breast, while she massaged the other one with her hand, her tongue made small circles around my nipple, and she chuckled as I arched into her mouth, moaning.

She switched breast, and kissed all around my breast in circles until she reached my nipples and started to suck greedily, the sucking became a little painful, and I moaned in pain and extasy, she licked it better, then proceeded ot kiss her way down to my core, she licked her lips hungrily as she looked at my core, I was already wet from Alice's kisses. I can get so wet from just a look from Alice. She kissed my core, then lapped at it, moaning sending vibrationg through my body, making my moan too.

She lapped at it hungrily, moaning all the while, I came close to my climax, then she pulled away, "Alice?" I asked her, " why did you stopped?" She had a devilish grin on her face, I knew what that meant. "No, Alice, Don't even think about it," I warned her.

-" Please, Belly?" She pleaded, playing the puppy eyes.

-" Alice, I can't not now, I know I said we could give it a try, but you need to get to work in..." I said looking over the alarm clock, 7:45 am. ".... in less than an hour," I try to rationalize with her, " besides I would like to be able to walk today, I have a lot of errants to do,". I pleaded with her, I know I promised to give it a try, but I was scared senceless of it.

-" I can always call in sick," she said with that dangerous glint in her blue eyes. " and you have many other days to run errants, besides It won't hurt, I promise to be gentle," she said against my jaw line.

-" You can't call in sick, you're not. I thought you had an early case?" I asked her trying to distracted her from the topic at hand.

-" Nice try , Belly, but the early cases are just speeding tickets and any one can take them," she said pulling away to see my face.

-" Can't we do it another day? Alice, I'm just not ready for that, not yet, but I will, I promise," I said pleading with her, I knew she was the panic in my face, because her face soften.

She sighed, " should I bring out the toys, then?" she asked dissappointed lookin gtowards the closet where the 'toys' were. I don't want to dissapoint her, I sighed.

-" You promise it won't hurt?" I asked her, seeing the glint back into her eyes, she nodded fervently, she hopped out of bed and grabbed her cell phone and stepped out of the room, I took deep breaths trying to calm down, a couple of minutes laters she walked into the room, with a bottle of lube in her left hand and her cell phone in the other.

I closed my eyes and took more calming breaths, and I felt the bed move, my breath hitched and I was almost hyperventilating. She rubbed my arm and I calmed almost instantly. I kept my eyes closed, "tell how its going to go Alice, remember me what fistting isgoing to be like," I said as she settled herself in between my legs spreading then, slightly.

-" I'm going to put some lube on you to make it earsier, on both of us, I will insert one finger, then another,then another, letting you get used to every new addition, until I have my complete fist in you," she explained while rubbing both of my thighs. I gulped.

-" Allie, I'm scared, what if it hurts?" I asked her feeling a tear scaping, running down to the side of my face.

I felt the bed shift and her hand pressed right next to my arm, and felt her small hand wipe away the tear. " I could never hurt you, don't you trust me?" she whispered and I nodded my head yes, " Good, 'cuz I'm sure you're going to love it," she said moving back to her previous position, in between my legs.

She started with one finger getting in and out, slowly, I hummed, she added another one, in, out, in, out, in ,out, I moaned, another one, she began to spread her fingers wide, turning her wrist around, I took a deep breath. In and out, a heavy breath, in and out, another breath, in and out, spread her fingers in me, I hummed as she curled her fingers against my G-spot. Another finger, more spreading, farther, she rotated her wrist again, in and out, in and out, in and out, deep breaths. She added some lube, and spread it with her free hand, more spreading her fingers in me, another breath, another finger, more spreading, more lube, more deep breaths.

-" Bella, do you want me to keep going. We could stop if you want, I'm don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do," Alice said, she let her fingers relax in me. Ready to pull out.

-" NO, I'm good, just scared, really scared," I said truthfully.

-" I would never hurt you, I love you too much to cause you any pain, I'll stop, I can tell you're really not ready for this," she said starting to pull out.

-" No, I want you to, I want you to keep it up, don't stop," I pleaded with her, I was still scared but I knew she wouldn't hurt me intentionally, I wanted to do this for her.

-" Are you sure?" She asked warily.

-" Yes, I'm sure," I said looking up to the ceiling then closed my eyes, I felt her fingers spread again, I hummed to the now familiar sensation, I felt her knuckles at my entrance, I took at really long breath as she pushed her knuckles into me, I let out a shaky breath.

-" Are you ok, babe?" she asked concerned, I took a shaky breath, " maybe we should stop, I don't think I want to do this anymore, you're forcing yourself too much, and I don't want to force you to do anything," she cried withdrawing her hand from me. I let a breath of relief out and she started to sob, "I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to push you, I shouldn't have let my desires got the best of me, I should have listened when you said you weren't ready, i'm sorry," I sat up and and wrapped my arms around her shoulder pulling her into my lap.

-" Alice, it's ok, yu don't have to cry, I promised you we would try it, I'm sorry I wasn't ready, but I will be some day, I promise, don't cry," I trieed to comfort her, she snuggled into my chest as she cried.

-" Maybe we should just lay in bed for today," she whispered, "I don't feel like doing anything now, let's just stay in bed for now?" she asked.

-" If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do," I responderd running my fingers through her hair, I laid down into the pillow dragging down Alice with me, after a few minutes of silence I talked to her.

-" Allie, what do you say if we go over to Phoenix for chrismas, Renee has been nagging me to bring you over, to meet her, since I told her about Edward leaving to Italy,".

-" Okay," she whispered.

-" And about moving to the penthouse, how soon camn we get it over with?" I asked her, as she yawned.

-" Whenever you want," she whispered sleepy.

-" Sleep, angel," I told her as her body relaxed and she succumbed to sleep.

I had failed her, and then she tried to apologize, I should have been the one apologizing, I told her to go ahead when I wasn't ready, I had scared her, by being scared. What did I ever do to desever her? I started to make a mental note of thing that would have to be taken cared of before moving in with Alice.

_Oh, my darling Alice I should be the one apologizing, but I'll make it up to you, that I prromise._

* * *

**Next chapter up, Bella will make it up to Alice, I'm not telling how. Bu I think you all get an idea.......reviews, or comment, ideas are welcomed too.......Sa-llie.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Due to requests....... Here's another chapter, enjoy.....Sa-llie....I own nothing.**

* * *

That day we just layed in bed, just holding each other, she kept trying to apologize about the whole thing, which only made me feel worse, I really need to make it up for her.

I started to take care of the things that had to be done in my apartment before I moved in with Alice, it was true, most of my things were at her place, so I only really need to pack the rest of my closthes, kitchen utensil, and a couple of other things, most of the furniture was sold and what wasn't was either taken to Alice's penthouse or donated to charity.

Today I was finally saying goodbye to my apartment. Alice was going to be late to night so I made all things possible to get home, exactly at 5 o' clock that evening. I tidied up the house, it wasn't a hard task since it was already clean, I started on dinner, a veggie lasagne, Alice's favorite. She called to let me know that she was leaving the offince I started to prepare the bedroom before she got here.

I was in our room, placing the last touch on the room, when Alice called from the doorway in the living room, I quickly ran out to meet her, not wanting her to come look for me and see her surprise earlier than necessary. I greated her and asked her how her day was as she took off her shoes and left them in the foyer, and hooking up her jacket on the closet.

-" I made dinner," I whispered in her ear as I embraced her tiny body.

-" Really? What did you make?" she asked against the skin in my neck, sending small shrivers down my spine.

-" It's a surprise," I said letting go of the embrace to drag her towards the dinning room.

She gasped in surprise as she took in the scene in front of her eyes. A candle lit room, with a table clearly prepared for a romantic evening, with a little bouque of five white roses, and expensive china and silverware. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

-" You went to all the trouble of doing all this for me?" she asked.

-" No trouble, what so ever," I said as I pulled away to lead her into the table, I pulled out the chair for her to take.

-" Such a gentleman," She said quietly.

-" I believe the correct term would be gentlewoman," I said as I pushed her chair into the table.

-" Either way it's still nice, of you," she said and smiled to me as I pulled out my chair.

We ate, as we had quiet conversations, she later helped me put away the dishes, and toweled them as I washed them, once we were done I asked her if she wanted to take a shower, and she said that she would love one, so I told her to undress in the ridiculous big walk-in closet that was in between the bedroom and the bathroom. She asked why she couldn't do it on the bedroom, and I simply told her that the water would get so cold as fast if she didn't have to walk all that much? I don't think she bought it but she let it go.

I fixed her a bath with her favorite lavender scented body oils and a couple of white rose petals, in the tub. She walked into the bathroom were I awaited for her, with nothing but her beaming smile on. She walked towards me swaying her hip in a way that was so natural for her, never force, never tried, it just something they did naturally as she walked. It just came to her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I admire the perfection that is Alice. " Why are you still in your clothes, I thought we were going to share the bath," she whispered seductively, while played with a lose strand of my hair.

-" I thought, that maybe I could give you a massage while you were in the tub," I said as she had a little pout on her lips. I leaned in to take the pouting lip in between my teeth, turning the playful bite into a passionate kiss.

-" I would enjoy that massage a lot more if you were in the tub with me," she said.

-" Well, I can fix that," I said as she started to undress me. Once I was naked, I lead her into the tub getting in first and pulling her in between my legs, she leaned into my chest, and I started to rub her abdomen, her arms, her thighs, her breasts. After a little while she leaned a way and I was able to massage her back and her shoulders. After a while the water started to turn cold and I decided that it was time to get out of the tub. We got out, and I gently padded Alice dry, and then turned to getmyself dry as well.

We walked hand in hand to the bedroom, were my most significant surprised was, the bedroom was dimly lit with white rose petals everywhere and in her pillow lay the single biggest red rose I have ever seen. She gasped, and as I turn to look at her beautiful face a tear scaped her eye.

-" Why white petals?" she asked in a whisper, turning away from the bed to look at my face.

-" Because, when I felt like noone could see me, you saw me. When I felt like there was noone out there for me, you were there. Because out of all the white flowers out there you are my red rose, you are the only one that I have and will always have eyes for. Alice, because you stand out out of evryone in the crowd," I said as I knelt down and I leaned my head against her naked abdomen. I looked up to her and she had even more tears running down her face. " Alice will you be mine?" I asked her.

-" What?" she asked confused, " You know I already am yours, silly Bella," she chuckled.

-" I mean, will you escape with me to Canada? And marry me?" I asked her looking her in the eye.

-" Bella, are you for real?" she asked seriously.

-" Of course I'm being serious Alice, I. Need. You. I can't live without you in my life. And I really want you to be my wife, and I don't care if the U.S. Doesn't see a canadian marriage as a legal marriage, but I will marry you if you'd have me, so will you?" I asked her again.

She laughed and knelt to meet my face, " Of course I'll marry you, I'll marry you now, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, I don't care when as long as I get to call you mine," She said kissing me in the forehead.

-" I've always been yours," I whisperes as I kissed her in the lips, I pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the bed and gently lay her down.

Tonight was a special night so that calls for a special treat, one Alice hasn't seen yet. I walked toward the 'toys' closet and got the new strap on, I asked Alice to close her eyes and I bolted out of the room to put it on, I turned my vibrator end of it and placed it in, and straped her end on, and walked in, Alice laid in bed still wwith her eyes closed.

I whispered her in her ears, how much I love her, how much I need her, and how a horrible place my world would be without her in it. I kissed her, licked her, I touched, caressed her, I loved her and eventually her hips buckled forwards and I knew from her whimpers that she wanted me in, I separated her legs a little and placed myself in between her legs, placing the tip of the dildo at her entrance.

-" Tell me what you want Alice," I whipered in her ear.

-" You," she said breathlessly.

-" What do you want me to do to you? Allie," I asked again.

-" Argh! Bella," she groaned, " I want you to fuck me senceless, I want you in me, NOW!" she demanded.

-" I just wanted to hear you say it," I said and kissed her in the hollow of her neck.

I thrusted forward and into her, I kept a nice rhythm, not to hard, not to fast. I kept thrusting, and she began to moan my name, her hands were trailing up and down my back.

-" Faster," She begged in between moans and whimpers.

I tried to go faster but not harder.

-" Harder, deeper," and I knew she was about to come because of her whimpering and squirming underneath me. I complied, and her nail clawed at my skin and she screamed my name into the darkness, I leaned into her placing my forehead against hers, she place both of her hands on each side of my face and kissed me, fervently. After we broke apart from the kiss, I licked the beats of sweat in her neck, I was nibbling at her neck when she whispered.

-" Bite me,".

-" Are you sure?" I asked her.

-" Come on, Belly, it's not like you're going to draw blood," she joked.

-" Ok, if you say so," I bit down where her neck meets her shoulder, and she moaned, louder than I have ever heard her before, not in pain but in pleasure.

-" Oooh, you should do that more often, do it again," she said, and I bit a bit higher this time. " Ooooh, during orgasm would be marvelous," she said.

-"Let me see if I get it right you want me to bite you during your orgasms?" I asked looking at her.

-" Yes, unless you're not ok with it," she said.

-" I just wanted to make sure that what you wanted," I said kissing the place where I had just bitten her.

Suddenly she was on top of my kissing my chest, down my abdomen towards my core she got rid of the strap on I had on and placed her tongue in my clit, she placed two fingers in me, and didn't stop until I was begging her to stop, and so the night went on like that, we making love to each other until exhaustion, collapsing in bed.

* * *

**This any good? Should I keep this up? Sa-llie.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Due to requests....... Here's another chapter, enjoy.....Sa-llie....I own nothing.**

* * *

After the night when I proposed to Alice, she has being so giddy, she permanently has a smile on her face, even when she talks you can hear her smile, she has become even sweeter during or play nights, more tender, it's like she's made of granite **(A/N: I couldn't take it anymore I had to put it in.) **and I was made of glass, the way she touched me, the way she kissed me, the way she made love to me, so soft but firm. I love the way she whispers sweet nothings into my ears, or how she randomly call in the middle of the day, to say I love you. Or how she would surprise me one day by coming home earlier.

I love her, and I think she loves me, and I know that I proposed but I still don't have her ring, I know it conventional, and that she's everything but, so I decided to get her a 7 diamonds in white gold bracelet, instead of the actual ring, and in case she decides to surprise me with wanting a ring in which case I'm also prepared, Haha, Alice I for once will be ahead of you, since she always seems to know what will happen, I come prepare.....Anyways, Tonight I expect her to be at home by 7 o' clock, I'm only risking asking her today because I know for certain that she has a 2 week period vacation starting next monday.

6: 30pm. Came sooner than what I expected, I knew she already accepted, but tonight I would do it the right way, taking her out for dinner, and then a walk through the park, until we reach where we met, then I'll drop to my knees pretending that I need to fix my gladiator sandals, and pull out the bracelet and ask her to marry me, I hope she likes it.... it was that or wait till winter and ask her after the first snow fall, like she wanted, maybe I should wait for the winter and do it just like she always wanted to, but I can wait another 7 months? I don't hink so, I know it sounds selfish, but I want her to be mine legally as soon as possible, I want her righ now.

By 6: 53pm she walked through the door with that big goofy smile that has taken recidence in Alice's lovely face for the last 2 month. She walked towards me and tilted her head in curiosity as she took in my appereance.

-" Are we going out tonight?" she asked as she wrapped her pale, slender arms around my neck, leaning in to kiss me.

-" Well, my little wonderland, we are going out, I had a stress full day and it's been a while since we went out, I thought it would be good to just have dinner, then go for a walk through the park, if that's ok with you, and you're not to tired," I said and started to ramble, she shut me up with a slow gentle kiss, then it became more forceful, more needy, more passionate. My hands went up to her raven, black hair and tangled in her shiny black locks, her arms left my neck and she wrapped them around my waist to pull me even closer than before.

-" Or we could stay in," I said as I pulled away, still in my Alice induced High.

-" Oh no, we're going out, just let me take a quick shower, and we'll be good to go, and from what I'm seeing we're going to a expencive restaurant, but you want to keep things casual?" she asked as she made me twirl for her.

-" How do you know it's a expensive restaurant?" I asked annoyed that some part of the plan was ruined.

-" Simple, my Belly jelly, you always take me out to expensive restaurants, no matter how much I tell you that a MikyD's is okay," she chuckled, as I blushed, not expecting her to bring up the whole 'McDonald's is just as good as La bella italia, just for tonight?' thing.

-" Just go shower I'll take the dress I want you to wear for tonight," I said as I pushed her towards the bathroom.

-" I guess, someone is eager to go out tonight," she said as she entered the room. And boy was I eager to hear her answer. I walked to our room and walked to the ginormous walk-in closet, and walked straight to the dress I wanted Alice to wear, a v- neck, backless black silk dress that stop just above her knees, hugging every one, of her amazing curves, hiding noting but the actual skin, and I knew that the black would make an astonishing constract with her pale skin making her look even more Angel like than what she already is.

I placed the dress in the bed carefully, as if it was Alice itself. I walked towards the closet to find her favorite black pumps to make her jyst as tall as me, my pixie is short I can't deny that, but it's not like I'm that much taller than her, with her pumps and my flat sandals we were the same height, I listen to Alice sing in the shower with that gorgeous voices of hers, I don't know how come she never seeked a career as a singer before but everytime I bring up how beautiful her voice is, she simply replies: "Baby, that's because you're viased," I might be but I swear to you that her voice can only be compared with and Angel's.

-" I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life,".

I was pacing impaciently in the living room when Alice came out of the bathroom. God I's nervous, can I actually pull this through, the other time I proposed it was a random thing, I didn't really thought it through, I didn't thing of reprecausions, or outcomes, I just asked her, but tonight would be different.

Alice stood leaning into the door frame of the living room as I mentally debated with myself if I should wait till winter to ask her again or if I should go as planned. I turned and saw her in the dress, with the pumps and that flirty smile in her red lips.

-" How long have you being standing there?" I asked her nervously.

-" Not, to long just enough to see you, pace a hole through the floor," she said as I walked to her. "Shall we go?" she asked imitating a southern accent. God she's driving me crazy and it's not like she's trying.

-" We shall," I replied and drew out my arm for her to take, and so she did. We walked to her yellow Turbo 911 Porsche, and I opened the cpassenger seat for her to take, she gave me a questioning look, knowing that she didn't like other people driving her precious car, but shrugged away the look and slid right in without a word. I ran to the drivers side and like usual tripped on my own feet, and as I opened the door I heard her tinkling laugh, like wind bells.

I drove us to La Bella Italia, restaurant, were we already had a table receved, the waiter tried to flirt with my Pix, but she ignored him as if he wasn't even there, that made me smile. We ate, and I paid the bill, then I took her for a walk through the park, everything was going according to plan, and just as we reached our spot, I made up the excuse of having to fix my sandals, as I knelt down to 'fix' my sandals I pulled out the bracelet, as well as the ring box.

I called Alice's name, and as she looked down at me, I showed her the bracelet, she gasped, and placed her right hand over her mouth.

-" Alice, I love you, and I know you know I love you, I already asked, but this time I want to do things right. Alice, you've seem me through my worst, and you definitivaly have seen my best, I want you, NO! I. Need. You. To be myself, to be happy, to be complete. Without you I would be noone, and nothing, without you I would have no life, I would have no love, I would have nothing at all. You are the reason the sun shines every day in my life, you are the reason, why my world is such a wonderful, and beautiful place, you are the only reason why I live, you and only you, would you marry me?" I asked her as I saw the tears run down her cheek.

-" Of course, I would marry you, you are not the only one that believes that with out you in my life, the world would be a place worst than hell," She replied kneeling down in front of me. I placed the bracelet in her left arm and kissed her with as much love, and passion, and all the other things Alice makes me feel for her.

* * *

**I know, it's short. For those who want to know the song is, So happy together by: The turtles, and I know chapter doesn't have the usual lemmon but it's what I have, for now, I will try to update soon again with some lemmony goodness, but it's what you guys will have to settle for, for now....Sa-llie.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, never did, and never will......Sa-llie.**

* * *

An angel, no, a goddess. Is there something higher than a goddess? But a goddess would hold nothing on the way she looks right now. Her lips in between her teeth, her skin glisten with a small amount of sweat, her eyes half opened, her hair sprayed on the pillow, and the most erotic, sweetest sounds in the world, the moans that escaped her lips.

-" God Alice, you look amazing, you taste..... I can't find a word to compared it, it's better than delicious, is greater than exquisite.....it's you, God I can't get enough of you," I said as I lowered myself to her cunt, to lap at it once again.

She whimpered a little and squirmed and I knew that she was still to sencible, since she just came half way down her high, her breath was ragged, and I wanted to keep tasting her, I wanted to drown in her juices, that sweet nectar that n emanated from her, I bet that ambrosia doesn't taste half as good as she does, she tastes of Chrismas, Halloween, the 4th of July, Easter, And a surprise birthday party. She tastes of vanilla and lavender, with a hint of citrus, mixed with strawberries and freesias.

I lapped at her slit slowly, gently, I teased her bundle of nerves a bit. I licked my way up, still tasting the amazing taste of Alice's juices in my tongue, mixing with her sweat, sweet and salty, mixing, dancing in my mouth. Licking my way up her thigh, passed her left hip, in between her breast, up her collar bone, sucking gently at her pulse, while still teasing her clit with my thumb.

-" Bella....." She whispered, " please, I can't handle being tease right now," she said as her hip trusted forwards into my hand, I kissed her in the lips as hard as I could, and trusted my fingers inside her, I pumped as I kissed her, I pulled away to catch my breath and focus more into getting her over the edge. I heard her whimper, I leaned into her neck and bit her, hard enough to leave a mark for a couple of minutes, and she tangled her fingers into my hair as she screamed my name as she reached her climax for the third time tonight.

-" I can't have another orgasm like those last two," she said breathless trying to catch her breath. " Those were the hardest i've ever had, I..." she shrudder, and arch her back as my hand brushed her pelvis, " Bella, what are you doing to me? Now I feel like I trullly don't deserve you, how am I supposed to compare to that," she said in a whinny voice making her sound like a little girl. I kissed her gently on the lips, and brushed my tongue against her bottom lips, she parted her lips and I shove my tongue into her mouth. Fighting for dominance.

-" You don't need to do a thing, I had enough seeing you enjoy it," I whispered against ear as I nibbled on her earlobe.

-" It's not fair," she said in a low, husky whisper.

-" Things in life are hardly fair, Allie," I said as she caressed my inner thigh. " Now when are we telling your parents," I said knowing that it would stop her from thinking of sex, it was a better way of getting her sobered up than a Ice cold bath. She froze underneath me.

-" Wh-wha-what?" she stuttered. Alice never stuttershe confident, independent, sttrong.

I pulled away to look at her face, she looked panicked. "Alice? Baby what's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked away from me, and I knew that she was hiding something from me, her tears, she hated to show weakness, and she concidered tears as a way for the world to know she wasn't as strong as she proyected herself to be, she was shaking slightly due to the sobs she was holding back.

-" Alice, please tell me what's wrong, so that I can fix it, please?" pleaded with her.

-" You can't fix it," she whispered broken, " you shouldn't have to fix what you didn't break," she said in a gloomy whisper. She finally looked my way and I had predicted the tears ran down her cheeks. "My parents don't know that I'm with you," she whipered so low that I had to strained my ears to hear her.

-" Why? Are you ashamed of me?" I asked her, feeling the tears build up blurring my vision, hiccups scaped my chest as the tears flowed down. I knew I wasn't good enough to deserve her, I wasn't worthy of her, yet I still had her, she was with me. I was too selfish, to think that she might have been ashamed of being with me, buut now that she knows that she's too good for me, now that she finally sees, all I could think of is how she really deserves someone better, someone smarter, prettier, wealthier, just simply better, better than me. I could feel my throat dry up, I wasn't getting eough oxygen to my lungs. She would leave me. I felt my heart break, the actual organ exploding in my chest, a horrible pain in my chest, the blood in my ears drowned Alice's mellodic voice, as black spots made it hard fo rme to see her beautiful face, I was gasping for air, and I felt Alice's hands touched my face, she face panicked and her lips moved but I couldn't hear a thing, then everything when Black.

* * *

**Is it too short? Is it good? let me know what you think....Sa-llie.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.....Sadly.....Sa-llie.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_-"Are you ashamed of me?" I asked her, feeling the tears build up blurring my vision, hiccups scaped my chest as the tears flowed down. I knew I wasn't good enough to deserve her, I wasn't worthy of her, yet I still had her, she was with me. I was too selfish, to think that she might have been ashamed of being with me, buut now that she knows that she's too good for me, now that she finally sees, all I could think of is how she really deserves someone better, someone smarter, prettier, wealthier, just simply better, better than me. I could feel my throat dry up, I wasn't getting eough oxygen to my lungs. She would leave me. I felt my heart break, the actual organ exploding in my chest, a horrible pain in my chest, the blood in my ears drowned Alice's mellodic voice, as black spots made it hard fo rme to see her beautiful face, I was gasping for air, and I felt Alice's hands touched my face, she face panicked and her lips moved but I couldn't hear a thing, then everything when Black._

* * *

Everything was dark, and cold, my world was summerged in freezing blackness, without my personal ray of sun life was meaningless. I knew that I wouldn't be able to fight for her, I knew that she deserved better, but how will I be able to give her up? and doom myself to a life without her? I knew she would leave me, that she would look for someone more suitable for her.

I feltmy body being shaken and my eyes fluttered, as my eyes got used to the lighting in the room, my eyes focused on the most heartbraking sight in the world as I sat up. An angel crying, and sobbing. Just listening to her sobs caused a tug in my heart. I reached out to whipe her tears away, her eyes were red from all the crying, she threw her arms around my neck and sobbed into my chest, pain filled sobs, it was horrible.

-" Allie, It's o.k? Everything will be alright," I tried to soothe her, as I ran my hand through her hair.

She pulled away and angrily whiped the tears, and narrowed her eyes at me and slapped me hard on the face. I pull my hand on the red mark that her small hand left imprinted on my face.

-" What the hell? Alice, why the fuck did you slapped me for?" I asked her confused while standing up, she hiccuped and she looked so broken, so vulnerable, as she walked towards the bed and plopped on it.

-" How dare you?" she whispered, she looked straight into my eyes, with new tears streaming down her face, "How dare you ask if I'm ashamed of you?" she squeazed her eyes shut as if in pain, and swallowed hard. " I'm not, never did, and never will ashamend of being with you, Bella I love you so much that there's no word in the universe, in existence that can fit 1/3 of my love for you, a simple I love you feels weak in comparasion. I try to give you all of me, all you need, all you desire, and yet you ask me if I'm ashamed of being with you?" she took a deep breath and asked, " Are you? Are you ashamed of being with me?" she wouldn't even look at me in the eyes as she asked this last question, her voice cracked.

I walked to her and sat next to her, and I placed my hand under her chin to force her to look at me, "Alice if I was ashamed of being with you would I have asked you t marry me earlier tonight?" I asked her whiping the tears off her gorgeous face. She shrugged and I chuckled. " I don't think I would have," I said then I remembered what brought up this conversation. " then why? Why don't your parents know about me?" I asked her.

-" They don't know because they don't know that I am a lesbian," she said in a sad whisper.

-" I thought they would have known, you have always being so out there," I said looking her in the eyes.

-" My parents don't support same sex relationship Bella, they might be slightly homophobic," she said pulling her eyes from mine, but since my hand was still under hher chin she couldn't turn her face away rom me. I leaned in and kissed her as gently as I could my lips barely brushed her.

-" I't ok, at least will have Cinthya and Lexi, Renee, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Jacob, Angela and Ben, and Carlisle and Esme will definitavally be there, we don't need to tell your parents anything even though I really think we should at least invite them t the wedding, who doesn't want to be at their only daughter's wedding?" I asked her.

-" There's no point, they will totally disown me, when they find out," she shook her head, " I remember what they did to Cinthya when she told them that she was bisexual, they kicked her out, and disowned and she likes guys too, imagine what they'll do when they find you I only like girls?" she asked desperately. " Did you know that they told our grandparents that Cinthya died? When she told them and then went back to Phonenix?" she said visibly shacking.

-" Would you really want a relationship with someone who doesn't accept you for who you are? Do you really want to suffer this whole what if they found out? What are you going to do after we get married?" I asked her.

-" I don't know Belly, it's not like they are that supportive of anything we ever did," she relaxed a little and smiled at me, " I'm going to break up with my parents and tell them that I am getting married to the most worderful, and gorgeous woman on this planet," She said standing up and walking towards the door.

-" Alice where are you going?" I asked her.

-" To call my parents and tell them, silly," she said with a duh expression on her face.

-" Allie, it's 3: 17am, why don't we wait a couple of hours until you call them?" I said opening my arms for her, she nodded and ran into my arms and crashed her lips to mine.

-" You're mine," she said pulling away from the kiss, her eyes seemed darked with lust.

-" Always, only yours," I said as she pushed my back into the bed, and strandled my waist.

-" Ready for round 4?" she asked huskily, and sultry.

-" Are we going to sleep at all tonight?" I asked her jokingly.

-" Sleep? That's only a waste of time," she said as she dragged her tongue in between my breat, down to my belly, and she dipped her tongue in my navel, and continued her path down south until she reached the bounble of nerves, she flicked my clit, and I buckled. She chuckled darkly.

She ran her tongue all around my slit, painfully slow, she flattened her tongue and pressed it against my slit and slowly lapped at it. I couldn't handle being teased anymore, my heart was racing in my chest, my souther areas where on fire and in great need of being extinguished, my sences and everyone of them were haywire, I needed her in me desperately.

-" Allie, I need you in me, please?" I begged her, she mumbled something against my skin sending delisiously painfull vibrations up to my entire body I wrapped my fingers in her raven like hair and pushed her further into my skin, she hummed and vibrations were shoot up to my body, my back arched, and she introduced her tongue into my pussy.

-" Oh. God!!?" I screamed as she sticked out her tongue and back in, over and over again, until I came screaming her name into the candle light room. I was breathing hard and she pulled away from my and started lick her lips as if she just finished the most delicious thing in the world and was desperately trying to get the little bit of taste left in her lips.

-" You never answered me," I said as she laid her head on my chest.

-" I did too," she said in her childish whine, that made me smile.

-" What was your answer then? Because I did not heard your answer,"I said as I ran my fingers through her hair.

She hid her face from me, and mumbled something I didn't get.

-" Allie, I can't understand what you're saying," I said laughing, at her silliness.

She turned her face to see me an dher eyes glows with the dimmed canddle light, and immense love, " said, 'but I can't get enough of you to stop', and ' mamma taught me better than to talk with my mouth full,".

-" I love you, so much, it hurts," I told her caressing her cheeks and lower lip.

-" I love you, so much, that I would stop existing when you decide to leave me," she said.

-" Never, I could never leave you," I said frowing.

She yawned, and I giggled " Someone got tired?" I asked. She nodded meekly. And cuddled closer to me, " Sleep, my sweet angel," I told her as I could see her body realx, I wrapped my arm around her waist and drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**I still own nothing.....So sad......Sa-llie.**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_-" I don't know Belly, it's not like they are that supportive of anything we ever did," she relaxed a little and smiled at me, " I'm going to break up with my parents and tell them that I am getting married to the most worderful, and gorgeous woman on this planet," She said standing up and walking towards the door._

_-" Alice where are you going?" I asked her._

_-" To call my parents and tell them, silly," she said with a duh expression on her face._

_-" Allie, it's 3: 17am, why don't we wait a couple of hours until you call them?" I said opening my arms for her, she nodded and ran into my arms and crashed her lips to mine._

* * *

**Later that morning:**

After falling asleep with my head on Alice's chest, I woke up just a couple of hours later, I look at the alarm clock by the bedside table ans noticed that it was barely 7:45am I hadn't gotten a full 3 hour of sleep, what the hell am I doing awake? That's when I heard it, a whimper.

-" What?" I whisper, I looked around the room and saw nothing just the morning light trying to get into the room through the thick black curtains in through the window. The whimper again, I looked up to alice, and she looked like she was in mild discomfort. Another whimper, and her body started to shake slightly as if she was too cold. I got off of her I was worried, what was going on? I mean Alice is not one to have nightmares but she looked like she was in pain, I shook her a bit, trying to wake her up, and she was burning up, How had I not realized that before, she was burning upu and I didn't notice? I kept trying to wake her up with no results. I got up, and out of bed.

I walked to the bathroom to get that thermometer in a strip **(A/N: In case you don't know which one is is the baby's that you put on the baby's forehead and it'll tell if the baby has a fever, my cousin got one for her baby boy, and it look so cool, I when to the store and got me one)** and the regular one I placed the strip on her forehead and it read 103º F. That's not good, I started to freak, out what do I do? I got some clothes on and called Carlisle, the phone rang, and I ran around the room I when to the thermostatus and lower the air conditioner, to a chilling 55º F, Carlisle finally picked up the phone. I sighed in relieve.

-" Hello?" He answered the phone his voice thick with sleep.

-" Oh God, Carlisle, I'm sorry for waking you up so early on your day off, but I don't know what to do and Alice, won't wake up, something's wrong I just know that, I need help," I sobbed and talked rapidly into the phone.

-" Whoa, Bella, calm down, and repeat whatever you just said slowly, see if I can catch it this time," he said trying to cal me down.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down as I soakd a towel in the coldest water the tab could manage, I took it out and tried to sqeeze it dry, I talked into the phone as I walked back into the bedroom: " I woke up this morning, to Alice whimpering I tried to wake her up, but she won't, she has a 103º F fever, and I'm trying to cool her up with some cold water towels against her skin, but she's shaking slightly, Carlisle something's wrong, with my Alice, And I don't know what to do, I need help," I sobbed again, and place the cold towel on Alice's pained face. She whimpered again, and the shaking continued.

-" Bella, I'm on my way," I heard Carlisle said and I hanged up the phone, I looked for som underwear for Alice since she had been naked from last nights activities, and I got for her some loose fit boyshorts and a random t-shirt, I tried to put it on for her and I did with great difficulty, I changed the towel a good 3 times before the door bell rang, I couldn't stop the tears from coming as I tried so many tiome to wake Alice.

I opened the front door and saw Carlisle and Esme Cullen at the door, I sobbed harder as Esme encircled me in a tight hug. I turned to Carlisle and said: " You have to help me, she won't wake up and she's burning up," I said and lead them towards the bedroom, and there was Alice looking like snow white, on the bed, her skin paler than usual, and her raven black hair sprawled on the bed. The ocassional whimper was the only way of knowing that she wasn't a doll, or a maniquin.

Carlisle walked up to her and removed the towels of her, she was shaking slightly, and he place a thermometer that he took out of his medical bag, and placed it on Alice's mouth. Took out his esthetoscope and did his doctor thing, and after a good 5 minutes he turned to us and told Esme to call the hospital and let them know that we were coming. She did so, and he told me to get a couple of thing for Alice and that we were driving her to the hospital.

-" Why? Carlisle, what's wrong with Alice?" I asked sobbing again.

-" I don't know, we need to make some tests, we have to get her to the hospital, now," he said. I simply nodded and started to pack some of Alice's clothes and a tooth brush, by the time I was done Carlisle had carried Alice to his Mercedes, and Esme gave me a conforting pat on the back, I sat on the back seat with an unsconcious Alice. The tears never stopped flowing down my face and about 15 minutes of driving, were where in the E.R. door where a couple of nurses received us with a strecher, where they placed Alice and dragged inside, they told Me and Esme to way in the waiting room, I wanted to be close to my Alice, Carlisle told me that if she woke up, or if they found out what was going on he would come and get me.

I received a call from Angela, since we were supposed to meet for brunch, I told her what was happening and she told me that she was on her way to the hospital, a couple of minutes later, Rosalie, and Emmett, showed up at the hospital, and Emmett being the big, protective brother that he is, pulled me into his lap and let me sob on his shoulder. I was scared. Scared that something was wrong with Alice. Afraid that I would lose her. 2 and a half hours had passed and we still didn't know a thing, Angela had shown up a while ago she told me that she had called Cinthya and let her know. In all of this I hadn't thought of calling Alice's sister, I should have called her, I should have told her, but I had completely forgot.

I was starting out the window, trapped in my happy place, with a healthy Alice. I didn't notice when Carlisle came to talk to me until he placed his hand on my shoulder, and I jumped at the sudden contact, I turned to face him, and his face was grim, and he looked tired, he looked straight into my eyes and said: " Bella, Alice is in a coma,".

I didn't answered, I couldn't breath, I couln't move. _A coma, My darling Alice, is in a coma_, a coma that she might not wake up from. His voice kept repeating in my head over and over again then the world turned black.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN-DUNNNN! So what's going on with Alice? Maybe you'll find out if, anf that is a big IF, I get at least 13 reviews...Am I evil or what? Sa-llie.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**I still own nothing.....Sadly......Sa-llie.**

**By the way this is a crappy chapter, I'll make it up in the next one.......**

* * *

**Previously:**

**-**_" Bella, Alice is in a coma,"._

_I didn't answered , I couldn't breath, I couldn't move. A coma, My darling Alice is in a coma. A coma that she might not wake up from. His voice kept reapeaing in my head over and over again then the world turned black._

* * *

**Sometime after:**

I woke up and I wa laying on a hospital bed, then I remembered. Alice is in a coma. I sat up and ngela was in a seat near the bed as she read some magazine, she turned her attention away from the magazine and turned to face me.

-" Hey, Bella, how are you feeling?" She asked me.

-" I could be doing better," I said to her, "Do you know anything about Alice?" I asked her.

She shook her head no, "just that she's in a coma, I'm so sorry Bella," she said.

-" What are you apologising for you didn't do anything, I should be the one apologizing to the world, I should have know that something was worng with her, I should have forced her to go see Carlisle before she went into a coma, I'm such a horrible person," I sobbed, into my hands.

I felt her hand rub my back, " no, you're not a horrible person, Bella, you love Alice we all know that, you take good care of her, but can't blame yourself for something that you have no control over," she tried to calmed me down.

_-_" No, donn't tell I'm not, I am. I knew something wasn't right, she was having nightmares, She's not one to have nightmares, those randoms hyperventilating, the twitching, I knew something was wrong but I ignored it. It my fault she's here, I should have made her see Carlisle when she told me she was okay, because obviously she's not," I sobbed again.

-" It'll be okay, you'll see, Alice is a fighter she won't give up, she'll be fine," she tried to sooth me, but it wasn't working, only Alice could make me feel better and she's in a coma because of me.

Carlisle came into the room a couple of minutes later and told me that I could leave, that Alice was under 24/7 observation and asked me a couple of question about Alice's behavior for the last couple of days, I told him about the twithing, the hyperventilating she did out of nowhere, the recurrents nightmares, the barely noticesable fevers, her tiredness. He didn't say anything about it but his face was telling me everything, he knew what was wrong.

-" Carlisle, you know what's wrong," I stated and he nodded solenmly, "tell me what's wrong with my Alice," I begged as tears ran down my cheeks, and my voice cracked.

He took a deep breath, "Bella, I'm not sure but with the symptomes and the rare epidemic we have in Seattle I think Alice my have Reye's syndrome, It's incurable, but treatable, she will get better, but because her's it's at a phase 3 it could cause her some brain damage, I will have to get her some more test to see if it is indeed Reye's syndrome, and check for any brain damage," he said sadly, he like the rest of the world loved Alice, he saw her as a daughter, and I knew it was killing him tto see her like this.

He excused himself and left to get Alice's test, I waited, and waited and waited, 3 and a half hours later Carlisle confirmed that she did have Reye's syndrome, and told me that she was already on treatment, he told me to go home and get some rest that she wouldn't be able to wake up until a couple of days, I left the hospital and went home, but I wasn't going to get any rest, not with Alice away, and sick. Esme nocited that I hadn't eaten a thing all through out the day, but I wasn't hungry and my stomach was a nervous knot, I couldn't eat even if I wanted to.

I got home and laid in Alice's side of the bed I burried my face on her pillow, and inhaled her lavander, vanilla, and a hint of citrus. I did this until I wike up startled because the doorbell rang, I rubbed the sleeop of my eyes and walked to the front door, I noticed that it was still light outside so it can't be that late I looked at my wristwatch and saw that it was 6:54pm. Who could it be?

As I opened the door not even bothering to see through the window who was outside the door, I opened the door and the least expected person was there holding a bouquet of white carnations and a pink rose, and a smile on it's face.

-" What the hell are you doing here?" I sneered.

-" I came to look for Alice," He said in a southern accent. His eyes cold and voice low and menacing.

-" I believe she told you to get lost?" I said remembering that only time I've ever seen her rise her voice into a yell.

-" I'm not going to give her up that easily," he said tightrning his jaw.

-" You do realize that she has an restriction order with your name on it, right? You better stop stalking my girfriend you creep or I'll call the police on your ass," I threatened.

-" As if you could do something about me admiring that wonderful tight little ass of her," he said as he turned around to walk away from the house, good thing I don't believe in violence because I was about to kill that mother fucker. I closed the door still funing over seeing his face, when I remembered if Alice and I had moved here because she had being running away from her stalker Jasper Whitlock, and he knew were the house was, and his bouquet looked awfully similar to mine, that could only mean that he had known about the night I proposed to her......

That creep has been watching us all this time? I felt so violated and un safe at our own home, I need to let Emmett know, with him being a cop and all, maybe he could do something about it. I called Emmett and told him what had happened and he said he was going to send someone over.

I went back to as soon as the cop introduced himself to me, I went back into the room and sat on Alice's side of the bed clutching the pillow close to my chest, a single tear ran down my face, _Alice....._

* * *

**It's no good I know, but stup Liz wouldn't let me fix it and made me post this crap of a chapter I'll make it up to you guys next chapter I swear....Sa-llie.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**I still own nothing...Sadly...Sa-llie.**

**By the way this is a crappy chapter, I'll make it up in the next one...**

**Previously:**

**-**_" Bella, Alice is in a coma,"._

_I didn't answered , I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. A coma, My darling Alice is in a coma. A coma that she might not wake up from. His voice kept repeating in my head over and over again then the world turned black._

**Sometime after:**

I woke up and I was laying on a hospital bed, then I remembered. Alice is in a coma. I sat up and Angela was in a seat near the bed as she read some magazine, she turned her attention away from the magazine and turned to face me.

-" Hey, Bella, how are you feeling?" She asked me.

-" I could be doing better," I said to her, "Do you know anything about Alice?" I asked her.

She shook her head no, "just that she's in a coma, I'm so sorry Bella," she said.

-" What are you apologizing for you didn't do anything, I should be the one apologizing to the world, I should have known that something was wrong with her, I should have forced her to go see Carlisle before she went into a coma, I'm such a horrible person," I sobbed, into my hands.

I felt her hand rub my back, " no, you're not a horrible person, Bella, you love Alice we all know that, you take good care of her, but you can't blame yourself for something that you have no control over," she tried to calmed me down.

_-_" No, don't tell I'm not, I am. I knew something wasn't right, she was having nightmares, She's not one to have nightmares, those random hyperventilating, the twitching, I knew something was wrong but I ignored it. It my fault she's here, I should have made her see Carlisle when she told me she was okay, because obviously she's not," I sobbed again.

-" It'll be okay, you'll see, Alice is a fighter she won't give up, she'll be fine," she tried to sooth me, but it wasn't working, only Alice could make me feel better and she's in a coma because of me.

Carlisle came into the room a couple of minutes later and told me that I could leave, that Alice was under 24/7 observation and asked me a couple of question about Alice's behavior for the last couple of days, I told him about the twitching, the hyperventilating she did out of nowhere, the recurrent nightmares, the barely noticeable fevers, her tiredness. He didn't say anything about it but his face was telling me everything, he knew what was wrong.

-" Carlisle, you know what's wrong," I stated and he nodded solemnly, "tell me what's wrong with my Alice," I begged as tears ran down my cheeks, and my voice cracked.

He took a deep breath, "Bella, I'm not sure but with the symptoms and the rare epidemic we have in Seattle I think Alice might have Reye's syndrome, It's incurable, but treatable, she will get better, but because hers it's at a phase 3 it could cause her some brain damage, I will have to get her some more test to see if it is indeed Reye's syndrome, and check for any brain damage," he said sadly, he like the rest of the world loved Alice, he saw her as a daughter, and I knew it was killing him to see her like this.

He excused himself and left to get Alice's test, I waited, and waited and waited, 3 and a half hours later Carlisle confirmed that she did have Reye's syndrome, and told me that she was already on treatment, he told me to go home and get some rest that she wouldn't be able to wake up until a couple of days, I left the hospital and went home, but I wasn't going to get any rest, not with Alice away, and sick. Esme noticed that I hadn't eaten a thing all throughout the day, but I wasn't hungry and my stomach was a nervous knot, I couldn't eat even if I wanted to.

I got home and laid in Alice's side of the bed I buried my face on her pillow, and inhaled her lavender, vanilla, and a hint of citrus. I did this until I woke up startled because the doorbell rang, I rubbed the sleep of my eyes and walked to the front door, I noticed that it was still light outside so it can't be that late I looked at my wristwatch and saw that it was 6:54pm. Who could it be?

As I opened the door not even bothering to see through the window who was outside the door, I opened the door and the least expected person was there holding a bouquet of white carnations and a pink rose, and a smile on its face.

-" What the hell are you doing here?" I sneered.

-" I came to look for Alice," He said in a southern accent. His eyes cold and voice low and menacing.

-" I believe she told you to get lost?" I said remembering that only time I've ever seen her rise her voice into a yell.

-" I'm not going to give her up that easily," he said tightening his jaw.

-" You do realize that she has an restriction order with your name on it, right? You better stop stalking my girlfriend you creep or I'll call the police on your ass," I threatened.

-" As if you could do something about me admiring that wonderful tight little ass of hers," he said as he turned around to walk away from the house, good thing I don't believe in violence because I was about to kill that mother fucker. I closed the door still fuming over seeing his face, when I remembered if Alice and I had moved here because she had being running away from her stalker Jasper Whitlock, and he knew were the house was, and his bouquet looked awfully similar to mine, that could only mean that he had known about the night I proposed to her...

That creep has been watching us all this time? I felt so violated and unsafe at our own home, I need to let Emmett know, with him being a cop and all, maybe he could do something about it. I called Emmett and told him what had happened and he said he was going to send someone over.

I went back to as soon as the cop introduced himself to me, I went back into the room and sat on Alice's side of the bed clutching the pillow close to my chest, a single tear ran down my face, Alice...

**It's no good I know, but stup Liz wouldn't let me fix it and made me post this crap of a chapter I****'ll make it up to you guys next chapter I swe****ar...Sa-llie.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

**Funny how my best friend Liz, hasn't spoken to me in nearly a year, and as soon as I post I'm giving up on this story she calls me up and threatens me, so she made me write another chapter, she even reminded me why I started writing this story…I OWN NOTHING… sadly**

**Couple of days later:**

That little fucker had been stalking us, or so said Seth, the cop Emmett send after Jasper showed up. I had moved into the hospital room Alice was staying in, I hate seeing her like that, with so many tubes coming out and into her, and it's my fault she's here. It's my fault she's like this, if I had pushed her to get those symptoms checked, if I had force her to see a doctor, but no I just let it slide with her simple seriously it'll go away, but it didn't and now she's in a coma and it's all my fault.

Carlisle came a couple of times, to check on Alice, and Esme came around to check on both of us, Alice heart chart had started to escalate when she heard a familiar voice, Carlisle said it meant that she could be waking up, so I took upon myself to keep talking to her until she opened her eyes, I talked to her about the book I am currently writing, a read her favorite book out loud, I sang to her I DID EVERYTHING, I could to keep talking to her, to get her to listen to my voice see if I could get her to open those sapphires she has of eyes.

Days started to pass, and Alice started to get better she squeezed my hand the other night, one night I rested my head on the side of her bed and fell asleep like I usually did, and I swear I heard her say my name but maybe I was just too tired, she never said a word until last night. Not only she said my name she opened her eyes it was sometime around 1am, when I was staring at her as the moonlight showered her face, if she looked like an angel before she looked like a goddess now, for the shortest time she opened her eyes once she saw me staring at her she smiled and whispered I love you and closed her eyes again.

I waited for her to wake up this morning, and she did, and the first thing she said was: " I've missed you," tears ran down my face as I hugged her close to me, I didn't know what to say, so I thanked every single god I could think of for not taking her away from me, she asked if she could shower and while she was in the bathroom, I called everyone I knew, Rosalie, Alice's soul twin, Emmett my best friend, Carlisle and Esme, and Alice's best friend Angela, they all showed up at Alice's room around 12pm, and we all talked to her some of us just cried and hugged her.

The afternoon after she woke up, she was released, and I decided to take her on a vacation I wanted to get her away from crazy bastards stalking her, from stressing jobs and fast going city life, so I used my books money and rented an island for 2 weeks, it was on the coast of Brazil, and I know how much she loves the sun. We packed as soon as we got home.

After 26 hours of changing airplanes, waiting in the airport, and taxis we got to the dock where the speed boat that was going to take us to our private island awaited, she gasped as soon as land came into view. And leaned further into me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head. God, I love her so much.

After we got settled in the mansion, because there is no other way to call it... It was HUGE, I mean it has 17 bedrooms, all with their own bathrooms, and it's 3 stories. And the eastern side of the whole place is on glass... I knew Alice was tired from the waiting, being sick, and the she probably had jetlag, so I took it upon myself to let her rest tonight, after all we do have 2 weeks to do whatever we pleased in this island by ourselves.


End file.
